erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Macaranghrian
Macaranghrian is the immensely powerful elemental Emperor Phoenix thought to be a god and the spawn of Deus Ingens by Deusists. Background According to the teachings of the Deusists Macaranghrian was sent by Deus Ingens to Ingos Tenum to burn out the influence of his rival Dia Fuar and to ensure the world never freezes. He is famed for being the first ever phoenix and is responsible for the creation of the phoenix race. Origin Macaranghrian came to be when Deus Ingens was pushed back by Dia Fuar, causing his influence on the world to be overridden by the cold sting of Dia's. To combat this he created the Emperor Phoenix and sent him to retake Ingos Tenum from his rival. Macaranghrian then flew across the world melting the ice, when he flew too close to the land he created the scorching deserts. Dia, however, would not just sit by and watch as the spawn of Deus destroys her winter wonderland. So Dia Fuar created her own phoenix, a phoenix as cold and as blue as the northern seas. Inionoighir, who started taking back the lands Macaranghrian purified, it eventually became a cycle of ice and fire around the world until the 2 eventually met and fought. The fight lasted what would be 5 months to the modern calendar, but Macaranghrian eventually prevailed and burned away what Inionoighir left in her way. Once the world was purified and under Deus' control, Macaranghrian flew up to Dia and devoured her with a single gulp. She was dead but her spirit remained, however the influence of her spirit was about as powerful as Deus was in his position. So the world was at an equal balance of heat and cold. What Macaranghrian himself was tasked to watch over the world to ensure it is never again covered in a blanket of ice and snow. Awakening and the Pursuit of Kaleilrun When Kaleilrun, the White Dragon of Morrisland arrived in Ariilyth, it brought a powerful blizzard of magical properties. The cold sting of said blizzard was enough to reach into the cave Macaranghrian was sleeping in. Awakening the Phoenix and bringing the cold to his resting area, angering him greatly. In a rage, Macaranghrian burst out of the mountain to pursue Kaleilrun. Kaleilrun was chased out of Ariilyth, where he thought he was safe. But Macar's hate for the dragon did not stop at Ariiylth's borders. The phoenix continued to chase him across until hey both arrived near the city of Luca. Now knowing where the dragon called home, Macaranghrian waited for several months hidden outside of the city, underground. It wasn't until the end of the first Combine/Valdrin war that Macar was seen again. Galacturus a puppet of Valdrin, invaded Morrisland. In response, Kaleilrun rushed to their aid, however before he could reach the city, he was intercepted by Macaranghrian and thus the fight began. Macaranghrian drew his power from the Sun, but when Kaleilrun blocked it out. Macaranghrian revealed himself to be more than a firebird. He was an elemental being. using several different elements he eventually forced Kaleilrun to retreat yet again. The dragon this time imprisoned the phoenix in a dome that would kill any who passed through. However Macaranghrian simply dug under it and continued to chase the Phoenix. Kaleilrun was stopped in his tracks by Haythiel, another elemental being associated with the Corrupted, who were also present at the battle. Kaleilrun found himself weakened and outnumbered, with both Haythiel and Macaranghrian approaching him. He made a last effort to teleport to safety in Dragon's Maw. The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Haythiel wanted the dragon's soul and Macaranghrian wanted vengeance. The 2 joined forces to deliver a final assault not only on Kaleilrun but the entirety of those dwelling in Dragon's Maw. Macaranghrian alongside Haythiel and his minions flew for Dragons' home. They mass flooded the land, drowning many of the wyrms out with ease. The 2 combined their elemental prowess along with the element of surprise to squash the dragons. During the sacking, Macaranghrian and Kaleilrun again met and fought. Only this time Kaleilrun did not escape with his life. Near the end, A'teoz himself arose and launched a devastating attack on Macaranghrian and the Corrupted. He could not be killed and the fight lasted days on end. But he soon found the corrupted spirits of the dragons that once worshipped him were now fighting their old deity. And after a long battle, he was eventually weakened enough to be corrupted. Haythiel and his minions seized the chance and turned the dragon into one of their own. However the corrupted A'teoz' was permanently weakened as a result. After the battle, Macaranghrian and Haythiel went their separate ways. Haythiel and his minions returned to their temple. Macaranghrian stayed in Dragon's Maw for a bit, watching as the Psijic Dominion settled there, before flying off home to the Eastern Continent. Controversy in Vossland Recently, Macaranghrian was sighted in Vossland. A team of recon choppers were sent to the location where he rested and attempted to contact him. The crew found themselves hearing a booming voice in their heads, Macaranghrian's. He referenced the Sacking of Dragon's Maw and cryptically hinted at an upcoming war. This sparked much panic among the Vossians, some believed that Ariilyth (under Macaranghrian's sway) were going to launch an invasion. Emperor Aodhain Fhion of Ariilyth discussed the issue with Prime Minister Martin Greene of Vossland and resolved the problem. Now Macaranghrian is portrayed as a protector in Vossland instead of a bringer of ill omens. Legacy He is of course one of the 2 main gods worshipped by the Deusists, alongside Deus himself and even those who do not follow the religion know of him well as he is an Ariilythian icon. Macaranghrian is also often credited as the father of phoenixes. Inionoighir turned into a firebird like himself before she burned to ashes. Out of her ashes flew billions of the Eagle sized Phoenixes known today. However, some bigger birds left the ashes, these rare few were the King Phoenixes, 2nd most powerful kind next to Macaranghrian himself. Category:Phoenixes Category:Gods Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth Category:Magic Users